Persistent Love
by 0Goddess Nyx0
Summary: After Dawn discovered that her best friend May, have feelings for the dense trainer A.K.A, Ash. She starts formulating "Brilliant" plans to make them together. Will she succeed? Or ash's skull is too dense that it will get in the way? /oneshot/


* * *

**_Persistent Love_**

* * *

XxXxXxX

_Love It can mean everything,_

_ Yet in can mean nothing._

_Loving someone can be hard, _

_but it s even harder when he is as dense as fog._

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

"Ask him!" Hissed Dawn at the girl before her.

"I-I can t ask him, Dawn! It s too embarrassing!" The girl whispered back.

Dawn groaned and pushed her out of the bush they were hiding in. "GO. NOW!" She gulped and nodded nervously walking towards the raven haired boy who was talking to Brock. She was May Maple, the raven haired was Ash and the blue haired girl was Dawn as known as the matchmaker extraordinaire! May watched as Brock walked away from Ash who then sat on the nearby were at Petalburg woods Park; it was around ten in the morning in beautiful Petalburg. May gulped again and took out the lip gloss Dawn had given applied it on her lips and then walked over to Ash.

"Umm hi, Ash" she said nervously.

"HI, May!" He greeted as loud as ever.

May gulped again and then said, "Umm Ash, do you want a taste of my lip balm?" May echoed the words Dawn had spoken during their talk.

Ash blinked and said, "No thanks, May. I get enough of that stuff from Brock!"

Dawn who was watching from behind a bush fell down anime style while May sweat dropped.

**"First attempt FAILURE!** Maybe we should try something a little straight forward!" Dawn said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

The two girls were making their way towards the Maple went to the training grounds where Max, Misty and Ash were training their pokemons.

People thought it was quite strange having the three together, but they were part of the plan even Max was in it, after much teasing and threats from his friends: Misty and Dawn.

"Go on, here take this with you! And be as brave and as confident as you can be!" Dawn said pushing May down the small amount of stairs with a tray of drinks on the tray.

Dawn signaled Misty and Max to get out of the way. The two nodded well Misty nodded Max just frowned, but Misty whispered something in his ear then Max had a smirk on his lips as he pulled Misty away from Ash and gave a thumbs up sign to May when Ash was not looking.

"Hi, Ash. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" May said, not stuttering at all.

Ash smiled and said, "Yeah sure! Brock and I were going to go have some snack after I finished training with my pokemon; you can come if you want!" May sweat dropped, Dawn started hitting her head against the wall and continuously hitting her head, while Misty and Max just fell back anime style.

**"Second attempt FAILURE!!"**

The next day was a warm day in Petalbug city and Ash was in the cinemas with May, Paul and Dawn.

"Thanks for inviting me, May!" Ash said smiling at the coordinator; May smiled a dark blush on her face and said, "Umm… Welcome." 'This will work, This will work.' May chanted in her mind.  
Ash turned around and said, "…But I still don't see why you guys are sitting over there, there are seats down here." May's blushed darker and started to fiddle praying in her mind, 'Dawn, think of something to save me quick!!'

"Yeah, I was wondering that too, but Dawn said -"

Dawn cut Paul off and said, "It doesn't matter, the movie is about to start Ash."

The cinema lights went off, the music started and then the screen took the picture of a swampy area and in dark red appeared the words, "THE ZOMBIE OF THE TOLUCA LAKE" _(A/N: huh? silent hill?)_

After about half an hour, Paul had fallen asleep and Dawn whispered to May, "Now's your chance, May." May jumped and said, "Dawn...!"  
In May's mind she was in tears, 'Even if I wanted to I couldn't be afraid of such a fake movie like this…It's extremely boring and I didn't know anyone could make such a horrible movie like this!' _(A/N: May isn't easily scared from the first seasons of Advance Generation actually she really like scary things sadly her personality changed as the new seasons came...) _

"AAH! THERE IT COMES IT'S STILL ALIVE!! AHHHH!!" Ash screamed.

"Huh wa?" Paul asked waking up from his sleep.

Dawn sweat dropped and said, "Unexpected results…But accomplished objectives."

May was blushing dark crimson and patted Ash on the back, because Ash had jumped onto her lap with fright…..isn't it the other way around?

"A-Ash?" May asked.

After the movie ended Ash and Paul headed back to their hotel rooms while both Dawn and May headed to the Maple residence.

"We accomplished our objectives but the word 'love' hasn't reach Ash's thick skull!" Dawn said.

Maybe we should use flashcards? May said with a sigh.

Knowing Ash, he will still be confused with that, Brock said leaning against the wall.

**WHY THE HELL IS ASH SO DAMN DENSE?!** Dawn said banging her head against the wall.

**_THE END ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon even the Toluca lake.**

Press the magic button!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
